Failed Sign-ups
The Camp FLAT contestants had to sign up to the camp and have their sign-ups accepted. The following characters had Sign-up sheets, but are not competing. Airy Airy is the Air in the Sky, and is thusly invisible and intangible to most objects. Airy be Vibin' up in his place while people wonder how big he really is. Airy was silent for most if his time here, and left without a word upon being deconfirmed from the cast. Fun Fact: He was the first sign up for Camp FLAT. . . . . Bipolar Crumpled Paper After an epic explosion, an "epic millennial" and a "total boomer" somehow got stuck in the same body. The Left Part is very charismatic, and can get away with most anything, despite being stupid. He also loves memes. The Right Part is essentially the exact opposite of the left, being smart, though uncharismatic and pessimistic. Both hate eachother. Like Airy, BCP was pretty quiet before leaving upon being deconfirmed. . . . . . . . . . Molten Tipped Spear MTS was a normal tipped spear before making alumni in another camp. Since then, he's grown molten lava that for some reason froze his legs and an eye. Unlike the previous sign-uppers, this character never left the server. . . . . . . . . . . Taffypop Taffypop is very energetic and optimistic, and knows when to take things seriously. She is usually very kind towards others, but can make jokes others find offensive. Taffypop can also speak in reverse and is allergic to celery. - - - - - - - - - - Merit Badge This character is both a hardworker, and a lazy sabotager. He is often hotheaded, and was a camp alumni like MTS. Don't be bothered by the lack of an image, the site doesn't like any we throw at it. - - Popsicle Popsicle doesn't do much, but when he does do stuff, he is known to be very cool, nice, smart, and super talented. He is yet to do anything really important, however, and everyone questions why he is there. Fun Fact: The original user originally signed up as popsicle before switching over to using Tie. - - - - - - - - - Brick A pleasant guy who is willing to help anyone who needs help, and is very often Smart, Brave, and Curious. - - - - - - - - - Flashlight A fun loving Party Machine who doesn't want to be mean, yet enjoys a good old prank. She also electrifies any water she touches. - - - - - - - - Bambooey Spends most of his time obliviously in bamboo groves, playing games. Also he can squirt out Bamboo Juice. - - - - - - - - - - - - - Tank A big mean Tank that was found in Site #### and was possessed by something. - - - - - - - - - Green Stickman Head GHS is a Thing that is shown to be very aggressive and trigger-happy in what roleplay events he has tried to partake in. - - - - - - - - - - American Flag A nice, shy, and brave guy who thinks no-one likes him. He can also be pretty dumb sometimes. He likes sports despite knowing he's not good at it, and hates any form of rule-breaking. - - - - - - - Leo The Lion Leo is a little lion who can be really loud and can jump high. No-one knows why he's here, but Leo was secretly a secret experiment by secret scientists in a secret lab who's motives are... secret. Also he's really tiny. Fun Fact, he was originally supposed to be on the roster, before his user left and Leo was replaced by Cannibal. 'Tis a shame too. He was a part of Shuriken's little Camp in the forest. He tried to get back in the competition with the rejoin challenges, but failed in the second part of it. Funner Fact, the user of LEGO made this character art. - - - - - - - - - Ball Ball is a Ball who's life is just bad. Likes bouncing. - - - - - - - - - Magic Wandy Magic Wandy is a character who has some very odd powers, and who certainly falls on the Chaotic side of the alignment chart. MW is sweet and kind if you stay on her good side. MW can certainly be the powerhouse in RP, being powerful when she gets angry. MW could probably constitute her own page if she gets one. - - - - Socially Awkward 5-Cent A very Socially awkward 5-Cent Coin. - - - - - - - - - - - Money Bag Very Greedy. This character was based off The Binding of Isaac. - - - - - - - - - - - 3DS 3DS was the last character to have signed up, since he signed up 3 days after the final spot was taken.Category:Noncompeting